


One Thing Broken, One Thing New

by ErisMornIsBae



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic (Video Games)
Genre: Dark Side Bastila, Dark Side Revan - Freeform, F/F, Seduction to the Dark Side, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisMornIsBae/pseuds/ErisMornIsBae
Summary: Bastila's devotion to good is tested, but not by Malak.
Relationships: Female Revan/Bastila Shan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Bastila's crumpled, broken body lay in a bloody heap on the cold floor of the _Leviathan_. She'd lost the feeling below her waist, and couldn't move her left arm past the elbow. A part of her wanted it to just end, right then and there. She still wasn't sure how she hadn't died yet.

Never had she seen a force sensitive as powerful as Malak. Her meager attempts to engage him in combat seemed more like a predator tiring it's prey out before pouncing. The jedi replayed the moments in her mind over and over as she lay there; she watched him effortlessly deflect her blows, move around her like he was on a casual stroll, and then raise and close his hand in time with the crushing force that engulfed her.

The worst part was watching him now. Revan, who still reeled from that revelation, could never hope to win. She stood before her former apprentice, waiting patiently for him to move. Her knuckles were whiter than normal as she gripped her weapon, both hands trembling as she tried to steady the two blades.

In the end, it only took a moment. She never made out the words they shared, but that didn't really matter. Malak advanced, lunging at his teacher faster than Bastila thought possible. Her friend barely moved to avoid him. Her reddish blonde hair shifted slightly in it's bun as she sidestepped the Sith lord, spun the hilt of her weapon, and struck him down.

The relief that poured over Bastila evaporated when her friend turned to face her. The soft features and warm blue eyes she knew were covered by a cold metallic plate. The mask was burned into her memory, alongside her first encounter with it. The hooded figure, the true dark lord, strode toward her with the same casual gait her friend had. Revan dropped to a low squat before her, resting part of her weight on her hand so she could bring their faces close together.

"Don't worry, dear Bastila," the cold processed voice cooed. "I'll build a grand statue of you on Talravin. The galaxy will remember you for your greatest accomplishment; saving the life of it's true ruler."

Tears welled in the Jedi's eyes even as Revan stood up, slowly closing her fist to crush the last recognizable parts of her body.

Bastila woke drenched in a cold sweat. Her grey underwear clung to her body as if they were dangling above a ravine. The feeling of floating rolled her stomach, and she was for once thankful to have not eaten for the last day. Torture and humiliation were bad enough without being covered in her own lunch.

She closed her eyes and grit her teeth as the pounding in her head resumed. Each beat felt like a raging animal in her skull, desperately throwing its weight against the walls of its cage. She wanted to press her hands to her forehead. She wanted to brush the hair from her face, wipe the sweat from her eyes, and scratch her lower back; anything but stay as she was. Barely clothed, dirty, suspended and kept on display. It was demeaning.

That's probably the point. She thought to herself. Break me down, make me give in to my emotions, push me to the edge of the light. She clenched her jaw again as she hung there. It wouldn't happen. If Revan could turn back to the light, then she could find the strength to stay. Malak was on borrowed time anyway, soon enough the door would open and the republic would come in to save her.

Even now she could feel her friend closing in. The ebon hawk had entered the system a while back, though she couldn't tell when the days ended or began. The steady beat of the heart chained to hers had grown faint and cold for a few hours, and then spiked in an intense pulse. She knew they had been close to the Star Map's completion, and this time the feeling returned was much different than in the past. You came. She cried to herself, even as Malak sent a surge of energy into her body.

Bastila focused her mind inward, hoping to dispel the pain that threatened to break her. The blood that had dried along the front of her right thigh, the burn on her arms where Malak had gripped her and poured electricity into her, even the pounding in her head all fell away. Her ability to draw from the force may have been suppressed, but the force still lived in her. She could still feel it acting through her.

All her thoughts drew in on the link she shared with Revan, or Lissira as the Jedi council had dubbed her. The warmth and power that flowed out from the smaller woman was almost intoxicating at this point. In a cold cell full of hate and cruelty, Revan's light felt like the sun on her skin. She drank in the reprieve that came with meditation in preparation for her next encounter with her captors.

Bastila felt her appetite for anything other than the sick existence she was subjected to ease over time. Minutes, hours, or days slowed as her need faded away. In its place she was left content. The feeling inside her shifted though, and as always she found herself at a loss to understand what her link shared with her. Kindness and serenity seemed to pour from Revan like an enormous wave, but the shadow it cast was far from normal.

The sweet contentment that came with basking in the light side of the force, that came from inner peace and a sense of calm was still there, but felt almost overwhelming. She felt as if she might be sick if she focused too heavily on their shared bond. The goodness in Revan felt strange to her. Peace, in time, turned into anticipation and desperate anxiety. Serenity became harbored, unrequited desire and a calculating patience built on greed. Love, for what bastila may never know, felt like an endless unhealthy devotion.

Had she been aboard the Ebon Hawk, Bastila would have felt uneasy by the things she sensed. Even from this distance the feelings were threatening to overwhelm her. Given that she was trapped in a Sith cruiser, it was fair to assume that the darkness surrounding her might affect her mind. Surely that was it. The hatred and cold, sickening malice were twisting the light she shared with Lissira.

Bastila had spent the last few weeks alternating between suspended animation and being chained to the wall behind her, all the while struggling to deal with nightmares and daily torture; while secretly using her connection to fuel her strength. Though the Malak tried, he could never quite break her.

* * *

Lissira felt the warmth in her chest swell as Bastila reached out. It was like having the warmest, most tender hands pressed against her cheeks. She wanted nothing more than to reach out and bring the person who held her face so lovingly into a passionate kiss. The side of her lip curled ever so slightly, her mind far from the gruesome task at hand.

Pressing her leather boot to Juhani's chest, she slowly dragged her lightsaber out. The Cathar let out a ragged shriek as she fell to the floor. It was a shame Carth had abandoned her team. She would have preferred that he die in person. Still, the star forge was hers again. She didn't plan on giving it up.

Kneeling down, Revan pressed her right hand to the floor. The warm metal seemed to reach back to her, grasping desperately at anything to fuel it further. She relaxed into her position and let her power flow outward. Everything she left bottled up, or hidden deep within, she released to the station. Factories that were dormant in recessed sub decks and anchorages that had collected ice from years of inactivity all sprung into action.

The intensity of the command consoles before her grew significantly, and the sound of the station boomed around her. A part of her was sad that Malak had died so quickly, letting him see the true strength of this station would have been a fitting slap in the face for a weak and undisciplined apprentice.

One of the screens before her shifted to reveal a communications screen. Instead of production estimates, she saw the levels from one of the officers on the anchorage control deck. "Lord Malak, the forge is... it's speeding up. If you're doing something, it's accelerating the production exponentially."

The dark lord, who didn't appreciate being referred to by that traitors name, raised her free hand as she reached out beyond her body. Her mind sifted through the force around her, looking desperately for the source of that voice. "Lord Malak?" The console chirped again. "Are yo..." The line went silent as Revan found the source.

For several seconds, the only sound in the observation deck was the thrum of machines. The audio levels lifted slightly as the microphone picked up faint gasping and gurgling. A loud snap and thud followed the feeling of satisfaction that marked a job well done.

Lowering her hand, Revan slowly rose to her feet again. The forge was stoked, and had enough food to last it for quite some time. She walked over to the console still connected to the former Sith's comms. Relishing the sight of burning republic ships, she tapped the button to respond.

"Would the second in command please relieve this man of his comm unit?" Revan asked politely. Her voice was like processed silk covering a venomous snake to the young officer. Even from fourteen decks up, Revan had just twisted her mentors head all the way around.

After a few seconds of waiting, the levels picked up from the other side. "Yes, lord Revan?" The shaky voice filled Revan with a wonderful sense of pride. "Pull the _Leviathan_ back, send all new ships to flank the republic fleet, except this one" She responded while uploading a new order for the star forge shipyards. "And transfer the _Leviathan's_ cargo to this new one."

The Sith lord closed the link before her officer could respond. For the first time in months she could relax a little. It had taken so much to get here. Meticulous planning that took into account as many possible variations as she could imagine, all while keeping up the facade of the utterly confident dark lord.

Revan reached up and let her hair down, light blondish red waves fell you her shoulders as she rested both palms on the console's edge. Even now, with the butchered remains of the few who had dared to follow her still scattered around her, she could feel Bastila's touch in her heart. The jedi was practically dependent on her at this point. Her mouth grew wet at the thought of breaking her. The sight of her entire world crumbling before her would be sweeter than any meal Revan had ever had.

Lazily tapping on the screen before her, she pulled up the schematics laid in for her previous armor. Sending off the order, she went back to watching the greatest armada of ships steadily grow from the wreckage of her former captors. She watched the _Leviathan_ peel off from the main force, moving into position much closer to the forge.

Just seeing the enormous collection of metal made her blood boil. It was a physical reminder of what she'd had to go through to get here. Here wasn't even where she wanted to be. She'd defied death as far as the galaxy was aware, reclaimed her title while removing a large portion of those who usurped her, and had brought every one of her enemies into a trap that would pit them against each other. She even got the girl, so to speak.

There was more though. Bastila would never break under Malak. All his ruthlessness and hate were much too obvious. Pushing her to join the dark side, telling her to accept the power; it would just make her obstinate. Revan had been the one to turn Malak because from the beginning she had been a fine surgical knife, and he was a cudgel. He could wage war, but he couldn't win one effectively. It was the same reason the star forge was a dimly lit factory when she had stepped on board earlier today.

He lacked perspective. She mused to herself. The Sith are more than hate and aggression. They just needed someone to show them something more.

As she pondered her circumstances aboard the massive vessel, her new flagship left its dock in the lower anchorages. She watched as it drew up next to the _Leviathan_ to receive the precious cargo aboard the smaller ship. The console lit up before her, and she tapped to accept the call.

"Is it done." Revan asked calmly.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Show me."

The faintly blue tinted image of an unconscious Bastila appeared above the computer, and the dark lord let out a breath through her nose.

"Good. Return the crew to the _Leviathan._ Then turn it to slag." The shock that fell over the officer's face was priceless. She nodded curtly and turned to order the soldiers who had facilitated the transfer of their prisoner.

A faint smile crept up her face as the Sith's newest flagship drew away from the _Leviathan_ , moments before it opened fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Bastila woke to the sound of smooth metal sliding against its frame. The door before her was the same as before, but looked different to her. It was newer. Less blood stains that'd been scrubbed by unfortunate soldiers who drew the shortest straws. The room was quieter too. Before, she could practically feel the anger and sickness that poured from every crack and seam. Years of brutality were painted along every surface, either physically or through the force. This one lacked the history of its predecessor. The malice that permeated the air around her was more potent though.

She just couldn't tell why she was here. There was the same soreness in her neck that marked sedation, so she had been put under before being moved. There had been no sign of malfunctioning or faulty equipment before. The Leviathan rarely led the charge in battle, so it wasn't a matter of damages. Even then, she doubted they would sedate and move her mid battle. And if that were the case, why to another ship? Malak had the forge, why not just bring her there?

Her answer came when the person the doors opened for stepped around the corner and entered her cell. The soft, red hair tinted with golden blonde undertones was immediately recognizable. Bastila let out a ragged breath as tears poured down her face. She'd never remembered being so happy to see any one person.

"You came for me." She gasped, crying unabashedly. "I... I don't even..."

"Shhh," Revan's delicate hand pressed her index finger to her soft lips. "I'll always come for you Bastila. I've crossed this galaxy once for you, a few more light years is nothing."

The smooth, honeyed voice washed over her like warm water, stripping weeks of fear and pain away. The young jedi felt bare before her friend. It was soothing in it's own way. Next to the cold processed voice of her captor, Lissira was like sweet music. She'd gladly lay down all her defenses if it meant being free from that monster.

"I can't imagine how hard this has been." The younger woman stepped forward slowly as she spoke, her eyes fixed on Bastila's suspended form."Nobody should be subjected to Malak's brutish interrogation."

The familiar sound and mannerisms of her friend had Bastila relaxing more and more into her prison. She hadn't felt safe, or at the very least free from danger, in so long. And Lissira was just exactly as she remembered. The former Sith was calm and quiet as always. Her beautiful round face was unreadable, but the familiarity of it was enough for Bastila.

As Revan drew closer, she brought her hand up to gently run the tips of her fingers on Bastila's cell. The faint blue shield crackled slightly as she traced a circle around the entire barrier. Bastila watched in confusion as her friend came to a rest just to her left. She stared at her through the corner of her eyes for what felt like an eternity.

As her tears of joy slowed, and words came back to her, Bastila finally broke the silence. "Lissira, what's going on?"

Her friend stared blankly at her. Pale blue eyes traced every inch of Bastila as she hung there, like a trophy of some great hunt.

It was a good hunt. Revan thought to herself.

"Lissira?"

"I'm sorry, what did you say? I wasn't paying attention."

Bastila felt her muscles move to recoil, but the energy around her prevented any actual motion. "I... what?" The jedi stammered. "Let me down. Why is that even a question?" The tone brought a slight frown to Revan's face, and she lifted her eyes to meet Bastila's.

"So you've decided to join us then?"

The two looked at each other for several moments, each daring the other to speak. Revan was desperate to hear the words from her. The tension in her had built over the past three days as she let her prisoner soak in the loneliness and fear. Every day she'd meditate, pouring all her power into the link they shared. She was barely hanging on anymore. Every second felt like a coin flip between subduing her desire, or erupting in a burst of raw emotion.

Bastila on the other hand, just hoped to give her mind time to wake from this nightmare. She thought she'd grown accustomed to them. Before they were full of death and violence, usually directed at the ones she cared for or swore to protect. This was different. It felt real, as they all did, but there was no feeling of bitterness or anger that seemed to permeate the air. She was seconds away from freedom. She could just see her friend smiling at her with the same soft look she'd given her back on Taris. She'd turn and walk up to the panel on the side of the wall, release her, and take her back to civilization. Lissira would free her. Bastila just knew it.

In the end, Bastila broke the silence. "I don't understand." The words felt heavy in her chest, and as soon as she spoke them she regretted it.

The soft, dark red lips that her friend kept so perfectly still spread into a toothy grin. Revan discarded her stoicism for something that unsettled Bastila significantly more. She laughed, long and full. Anger crept up Bastila's face as she watched her friend rest her hand over her stomach, laughing as if she'd heard the funniest joke ever told.

"What?" Revan taunted while wiping away the water in her eyes. "Oh, poor little Bastila didn't think her friends came to rescue her, did she?"

"Stop it."

"Let me guess, you looked into my heart," the Sith lord continued, raising her right hand and placing the left over her heart. "And within it, you found light and true peace; the very embodiment of the Jedi code." Revan broke character for just a moment, going from a poor impression of a cheap actor in a mid rim theater to the snickering lunatic she really was.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?" Bastila barely noticed how loud she was, the anger in her boiled up until she was screaming. She clenched her fists in spite of the energy suspending her, squeezing until her knuckles turned white and the field around her hands turned bright blue. "Let me down, right now!"

Revan paused halfway through resuming her mocking tone. She let her hands drop again, and all the emotion and theatrics fell away. There was no more laughing or pointing or overzealous displays. She was back to her cold, stoic self. Looking down on her, Bastila felt her stomach drop.

"Look at you, so tough." Revan spat, her voice full of the same venom and ice she'd had at their first encounter. "You think that you're gonna get a little mad, show some teeth, and that I'll just, what? Give in? Free you and surrender to the Jedi council?"

The more she spoke, the more Bastila felt their link. The warmth that had connected them faded until there was nothing but a cold vacuum. It felt like a chain made of ice that coiled up her spine, around her heart, and tethered her permanently to the woman before her. Every so often she would feel a faint tug, as if the woman on the other end were trying to pull her closer. It wasn't until the feeling of warmth and love left her that she realized how heavily she relied on it.

Bastila felt tears creeping to her eyes again. She tried to clench her jaw, grit her teeth, and keep her emotions in check. They came anyway.

"Lissira, ple..." The words died in her mouth as one of the few people she'd ever considered a friend gently closed her fist. She could almost feel it on her neck; slender fingers wrapped around her, slowly choking the life from her.

"That's five times you've called me that. Let's say.... five worlds then, ok? One world gone for every time you call me that?" Revans lips crept up into the faintest smile when Bastila's eyes went wide. "Don't worry, I'll choose someplace nice. I'd hate for you to think I don't take you anywhere special."

Bastila gasped desperately, her face slowly turning red as she tried to suck in any air. The feeling cut off in time with the door shutting. She felt her entire body slump down into the cradle of energy that held her up, her teeth closing on either side of her tongue as she dropped slightly. She could feel Revan's heartbeat pick up slightly as she screamed, the faintest bit of blood spilling over her lip.

It only took moments for her sobbing to pick up again. She was already tired and weak from earlier. Bastila didn't realise how exhausting it was crying. Even through the fear and despair, she could feel her anger. It seeped into all her thoughts as she hung there, sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

Bastila barely registered the people that came and went over the next few days. She couldn't bother herself with them.

Besides, she was used to it by now. In between the poorly worded speeches about the "terrible power" of the dark side, Malak had the regularly appointed warden visit her. She wasn't sure who she preferred. Malak wasn't nearly as skilled at torture, but the less pain came with endless rambling.

The officer who oversaw the brig never spoke to her; he elected to practice techniques on her instead. Even then, she had a feeling Malak was holding him back. The utility droid that followed him during visits was filled with tools, and she only ever saw a handful. They were still enough to render her unconcious.

These people were different though. There were no seasoned veterans, or decorated officers that came to inflict pain. The highest "rank" she saw was most likely whatever the Sith equivalent of a training officer was. The majority of her visitors were fresh faced soldiers who had no real job on a large ship. Someone would generally come in to give her food, cuff her hands and feet before letting her stumble to the small shower and bathroom.

The most excitement she saw was when she was released from her energy cell. A squad was brought in, armed with shock batons, while a technician lowered the barrier and affixed a chain to her collar. She'd considered attacking them, if only to force them to kill her. Before she could work up the courage, they were leaving and she was left with a metal link tethering her to the wall.

From there, everything fell into a routine. Food, then sleep, then food then sleep, then wash, then food then sleep. She wasn't even sure how many days went by before something new happened.

Bastila looked up from her meal, the one meal they apparently served, to see the woman had connected her collar to the far wall. Behind her were two other technicians and a group of three soldiers. She entered slowly, careful not to look away from the prisoner.

"Right there." She said, pointing to the space on the wall opposite Bastila.

Beside the door was nothing, just a smooth panel of metal that hid the interior of the ship's wiring. The two people who followed her carried in a blank screen, gently resting it beside the door. She watched, occasionally taking small bites of her now cold food, as they took off the plating on the wall and installed the smooth black screen. "Try it now." The first technician said into her earpiece.

The wall lit up with a view of hyperspace, and the bottom of the ship's nose. Bastila stared at the trio in confusion as they stepped out and brought back a panel of smooth clear plating.

"Wh..." Bastila tried speaking, but ended up just wheezing out half a word. She cleared her throat, and the three mechanics before her all spun to face her. She took some satisfaction in the fear they felt despite her imprisonment. She cleared her throat a little more before trying to speak.

"What are you doing?" The words came out still raspy.

"Lord Revan... she... well, she wants you to see." The man on the left said, trembling only slightly less than his coworkers.

See? Bastila thought to herself. She narrowed her eyes and watched the three of them cover their faces, shrieking in fear.

One of the soldiers outside stepped in, igniting the baton she carried, before slamming into Bastila's stomach. The Jedi doubled over in pain, her plate and the remaining half of her lunch clattered to the floor as she convulsed.

The soldier pulled back, before turning to face the three cowering mechanics. "See, nothing to worry about. Now hurry up." She barked, before stepping back outside.

The trio finished mounting the protective panel over the screen as fast as possible, while Bastila lay on the floor. She lay there, staring at the screen with a blank, empty expression. Why? See what. She thought to herself. With the job done, the three of them left and she was once again alone in her cell.

She lay there on the floor for what felt hours, staring at the flashing lights as the ship made its way across the galaxy. Slowly, she moved onto her side, and then up to a sitting position. With her back resting against the wall, she stared at what her world had become.

Two more meals passed before they dropped out of hyperspace. Bastila was sitting against the wall again, her legs tucked to her chest. She was still slowly picking away at the piece of bread that came with her meal as she waited for the soldier to come take the plate from her.

The entire ship shuddered slightly, and she saw the bright flashes before her fade to a clear view of a small volcanic planet. Her brow furrowed as the nose of the ship turned to face it, and she forgot the food in her hand as they drew closer. After a few minutes of staring intently at the screen, she felt something creeping up her spine. Through the never ending drone that plagued her cell, the endless feeling of hate and anger that seeped from this ship, she could hear something else. The closer they moved to the planet, the more she could hear until it was like someone screaming in her ears.

Bastila slowly brought her hands up to rub her temples, trying to soothe the needles that seemed to be digging into her bone. She focused her attention on the silent image before her, trying desperately to study the view. Her impromptu attempts to silence the aching in her head helped, but nowhere near enough. She couldn't remember feeling this during a battle, even when she'd been focused so intently towards the republic's own force.

The closer they came to the planet, and the more she studied the image, the more she felt her pain turn to a horrible aching uneasiness. The camera was just barely picking up little blips of light. Small flares that looked like distant stars, but on the near side of the molten sphere. As the minutes crept by, and the feeling her stomach grew more and more intense, she realized she was looking at the dregs of a republic fleet systematically being destroyed.

More and more Sith ships came into view as they neared the planet, until they came to the far end of the debris field left by the battle. She could just barely make out some of them, but it didn't matter how many were there. Even if she sat there for the rest of her life, she doubted she'd count or even make out all of them.

She lost track of how long she watched the view screen. At some point, she remembered throwing her plate at it. Her throat hurt from screaming and crying and she could feel the faintest bit of blood on her hands from where she had tried to break the metal chain keeping her on the far side of the room. The empty cold void that had snuffed out the warmth she felt from her link was bigger than she'd ever felt. Even on the best days she'd spent with Lissira, she never felt anything that matched this.

She sat there on the cold floor of her cell, watching a world burn because of her actions, and she wished that she had let Revan die.


	3. Chapter 3

Bastila sat cross legged with her back pressed to the smooth metal wall. The chain that kept her on this half of the room was draped over her lap, and she was slowly counting the links. While her hands worked, her mind tried desperately to distance itself from her surroundings. She would focus intently on the feelings around her, mentally sifting through the darkness to any scraps of light. The force was intense on the ship but almost all of it was bent towards evil. Any attempts to draw in the light, to meditate and contemplate on anything even related to it, were met with a dull headache and a feeling of weakness in her limbs. After counting the same stretch of metal links for the eighth time, she gave up on meditation. 

They were back in hyperspace thankfully. She'd seen enough of the Sith's treatment of habitable worlds. Even when they weren't turning them into molten debris fields, they were butchering the citizens in person. Bastila would watch the screen intently, seeing the cloaked image of her former apprentice as she wove between republic soldiers and fleeing civilians. Revan clearly wasn't targeting the unarmed, but _they_ were responsible for getting out of her way. The sight made her stomach turn. 

The worst part was seeing their goal. It took her a few moments to recognize the imagery of a jedi enclave. Bastila screamed until her lungs hurt, begging the inhabitants to run. Her heart broke just a little when she saw how many opted to join the Sith. The rest were left facing an overwhelming force of Sith troopers and dark jedi. She refused to look away during the battles that would follow. They were always short but she forced herself to commit all it to memory. The faces of everyone Revan killed, their bravery in battle, the sheer grace and martial prowess Revan had, the way she cut through jedi masters without the slightest hesitation, and the power and control over the force she displayed. 

Closing her eyes, Bastila again tried to focus her mind. She ignored the chain in her lap and fought instead to empty her mind of all horrible thoughts, with the hope of just a few moments of normalcy. Eventually it started to work. The cracked planets and barbaric acts that marked her day to day slowly drifted to the back of her mind, until she was left with peaceful silence. 

Unfortunately these were the times when she missed her friend the most. The mere presence of her connection with Revan had been such an intense source of strength that she couldn't help but feel like she was missing part of herself. It was what she imagined losing a limb was like. Knowing there had been something, feeling the faintest touch, and then realizing it was just a memory. Bastila was suprised when she felt tears well up in her eyes. _It's hard to remember what she was._ She lied to herself. _She could have been a savior for the republic, and it hurts to know that._

Her mind eventually strayed to the same place it always did when she thought about the coil of ice that wrapped around her spine and kept her connected to her greatest enemy. Before long, Bastila's mind had wandered to wyat felt like the edge of an abyss, onethat had swallowed the goodness inside of Revan. Everyday she felt it growing, slowly expanding and reaching out in all directions as if it were a cancerous growth trying to consume both of them. She could hardly make out Revan across the darkness, not that she ever wanted to. The jedi was surprised that Revan hadn't thrown herself in the moment she could; she already did everything in her power to embrace this darkness. It made no sense to hold back. 

If she were Revan, if she lacked any morals or conviction or desire for good, she would gladly wallow in the endless hunger for... whatever it was their link now seemed to represent. It was getting harder to tell by the day. She felt the connection between them, the singular obsession that it seemed to manifest from, but _what_ that was always seemed just out of reach. Bastila felt like she was standing on the edge of the cliff; her mind focused on something just before her, just out of reach. 

_I just need to touch it._ She thought, reaching out with her mind. _If I can understand her, then maybe I can help her come back._ She felt it just like when she would aid the republic fleets. She was reaching out with her mind, extending her thoughts to connect herself with the thoughts around her. It was close now. This thought that was swallowing Lissira and leaving Revan in its wake. She reached further until she was just an inch away. 

Bastila made the mistake of looking down, or whatever the equivalent was when it came to exploring a metaphysical relationship that connected to people. The darkness below her seemed to creep up towards where she was balanced on the edge. The longer she looked, the closer it got until she felt the air around her legs slowly growing colder. It crept up her body as it gently called her name. She realized all of a sudden just how tired she was. How weak. She wanted to just let go and fall and stop fighting. _It would be so nice to rest._

The sound of smooth metal slipping over its framing brought her back to the present, and she had to catch herself from falling forward. She straightened up as the soft sound of leather boots grew louder. Revan stopped halfway through the door, the metal plate obscuring her face turned slightly as she cocked her head. Bastila caught a glimpse of herself in the now blank screen opposite her. Half hunched over, hair a mess, tear streaks on her face, and covered in a cold sweat. She hated that she could feel the flush creeping up her face. She was a jedi, not a child; embarrassment came from weakness and lack of discipline. She was better than that. 

"I hope I'm not interrupting something." 

The processed sound of that voice, a voice that meant so many different things over the last few months, sent a chill down Bastila's spine. She turned to look away from the woman across from her. 

"Oh, yes actually you are. I'll call you when I'm done." She shot back through grit teeth. 

Revan stood motionless for several seconds. Even with her eyes covered Bastila could tell she was staring right at her, no doubt refusing to break eye contact. 

"You look ridiculous in that." 

"Are you really one to talk?" Revan asked, motioning to her attire. 

Bastila folded her arms over her chest in an attempt to hide the small, simple bra she wore. "I'm not wearing your fucking uniform." 

Revan couldn't help but laugh at that. The faint hissing sound that followed drew the prisoners attention back to her. With a soft click, she lifted her helmet off and set it on the floor beside the door. Her hair was drenched in sweat, with the normally light and soft bangs now pressed back off of her forehead. It looked darker and made it seem even more like Bastila was staring at a stranger. Again, she looked away from the slender woman who was now approaching her. In a way, it hurt to see someone so beautiful and kind corrupted into such a hateful thing. The faces she'd seen as Revan purged the remainder of the jedi enclave came back to her as she tried to suppress her feelings.

 _She's a killer._ She told herself. _She's not your friend._

Revan dropped to the floor before her, mirroring her cross legged posture. Bastila frowned and shot the woman the most menacing glare she could manage. It was met with the first smile she'd seen in... weeks at the very least. Again she tried to remember the wanton violence she'd seen just a few hours before. Each time she tried to think of one of the Sith's victims, she always found her way back to the woman before her. Her smile, her laugh, the thousands of annoying quirks Bastila had noticed during their travels. 

"What is wrong with you?" Bastila finally asked. "How can you smile? Like you didn't just order the death of an entire planets population?" 

Revan's smile faded as her brow furrowed. She was back to staring intently at Bastila. 

"Well?" 

"But, you know why." Revan finally whispered. 

Bastila leaned back in confusion, sputtering as she tried to comprehend that answer. "I... you... what does that even mean?" 

"Come on, you know exactly why I'm doing this. It's the same reason you're the one sitting right here." Revan said, gently tapping the floor between them. 

"Humor me."

Revan sat up a bit straighter, clearing her throat before she spoke. "Why did you save me?" 

"Dodging the question? Really?" 

"No, I'm humoring you." Despite her annoyance, Bastila could tell by the look on her face that Revan was being honest. Or, at least trying to answer her question. "Why did you save me?"

"Because the jedi believe all life is sacred." Bastila repeated for the thousandth time in her life. 

Revan scrunched her face in concentration for a moment. "No... try again." 

"That's not a yes or no... question. It's not even a question! You asked why, and I said _why_. You can't just say no."

"Except that you're lying. You're the one dodging the question with some meaningless quote." Revan said calmly. 

"It's not..." 

"...a lie, sure. I know the jedi council believes that. But why did you do it."

"All. Life. Is. Sacred." Bastila repeated. 

Revans lips twitched gently as the beginning of a smile crept up her face. "You're sticking with that, huh? Ok. Then why did you seem so ready to kill all throughout our little journey." 

"Unlike you, I didn't want to kill. I don't find joy in it. I fought to save lives from the Sith. From you." Bastila had to fight to keep her voice under control as she spoke. It was such a ridiculous idea. She was nothing like Revan. 

"So," Revan began, leaning forward to rest her head in her hands, her elbows propped up on her knees. "A young, beautiful, jedi set out on a war she believed to be just with the desire to save lives. That's so admirable.

Bastila glared harder at Revan, for the moment, unable to think of a response to that. "Stop trying to make us seem alike. You are a monster. There is no good left in you." 

"And still you saved me. But not all those people on Taris, Korriban, or Dantoine. They didn't deserve a chance to live." 

Revan smiled wider as Bastila clenched her fists. "I didn't have a choice with them. You were dead and I had an opportunity to take advantage of that."

"You could benefit from there deaths, but not mine."

The jedi slumped back against the wall. The conversation was taking its toll after so many days in solitude. Her head hurt from the back and forth, but she could tell Revan wasn't leaving without some resolution. "Fuck... what do you want to hear, Revan?"

The weariness in Bastila's voice drew Revan in closer. She was starting to feel the same rush she got when fighting; the excitement that came with seeing her opponent slipping up. "I don't want to hear anything. I'm answering your question." 

"How is any of this an answer?" 

"Because you know the answer already." Revan said casually. "We both know it. It's a part of you, just like it's a part of me."

"I give up." Bastila growled. She crossed her arms and looked away to avoid the other womans stare. "You're insane and just like fucking with people."

"Maybe. You still haven't answered me by the way."

Bastila gripped her biceps tighter, pressing her folded arms together harder on her chest. "I saved you because you were good!" She screamed. "You were good, and then you snapped or broke or maybe you just had some sickness in you." Any attempt to keep the emotions checked was gone by now, and she didn't try to stop herself from leaning towards the Sith.

"You turned on us. You killed millions. You tore down everything you tried to protect." The jedi continued, listing the points on her fingers. "I had to at least try to make things write."

"Because if someone as bad as me can come back..." 

Bastila felt the fight in her die out with Revan's words. She hadn't really considered that. Now, with the irritation and anger gone, she could feel that same empty coldness again. She felt hollow almost. _If she could be saved, then anyone can be._ The words bounced in her head as she sat there staring at Revan's blue eyes. They felt wrong, like clothing that didn't quite fit. These weren't her thoughts. They couldn't be. 

But she still felt that they were true. She had struggled so hard to deal with temptation and emotions that threatened to break her. It made her a better jedi in the end, but she struggled regardless. That was what upset her the most in all this. She wanted to save Revan because she hoped someone would do the same if she ever fell.

"But how are you this.... ok? How can you be so casual about genocide?"

Revan moved to kneel before Bastila, leaning in until their faces where inches apart. "Because it feels so good. Because it's fun. And because it means I'm free to do whatever I want."

Bastila felt her stomach turn as the warm breath rolled over her cheeks. She could almost feel the neatly painted lips on her own. Even as the thoughts filled her mind, steadily straying towards more intense fantasies, she fought to stay in control. Her lungs threatened to disobey when she tried to control her breathing and she couldn't even hope to keep her heartbeat at a normal pace. She couldn't even remember the last time another woman had been so close to her outside of fighting. 

Unfortunately for her, Revan could tell what was going on inside her head. She'd known for years by that point. Even back at their first meeting the shorter woman had felt that same sickness inside Bastila. She had hoped that the Mandalorian war would bring them together, but this was still good enough for her. Either way she got to be in close proximity to the subject of her obsession. 

Over the months together, she had clawed her way into Bastila's mind and begun to draw out the darker side. She couldn't believe how well it had paid off. "You could be too." She said, tracing her finger along the edge of the older woman's bra. "You could have an entire galaxy if you wanted it." Revan pulled the cup back slightly to expose more of her pale breasts. 

The ship trembled slightly as it existed hyperspace. The moment that hung between them was gone, and Bastila could feel the tension break. She was steadily calming down, and leveled her usual glare at Revan. "Enough." She said, shakily at first. "I'm a Jedi. Unlike you, I have some self respect. I won't just abandon my beliefs."

One of Revans neatly kept eyebrows twitched up, and she stepped back for a moment to get a full view of Bastila. "Really? OK, _Jedi_ , prove it." She sneered down at her.

Bastila watched her captor walk to the door, step out, and extend a hand to the nearest guard. With the cloak obscuring her view, she couldn't tell what was being handed to Revan. The sith lord turned to reveal the elongated lightsaber Bastila had built years ago. The two women stared intently at each other for a moment. Eventually, Regan hefted the weapon in one hand, reached back, and threw it at her as hard as possible.

Bastila flinched, covering her face with her bound hands. She waited for the impact and prayed it wouldn't break any bones. The last thing she needed was a poorly healed broken wrist or finger. When it never came, she peaked between her limbs to see it hanging in mid air a few feet from her. Revan was stood in the doorway still, one hand outstretched slightly. 

"I thought you were a jedi?" She mocked. 

When Bastila didn't answer, she let out a faint sigh before dropping the saber to the ground. "That's OK, you'll get the hang of it eventually." The look of smugness on Revan's face made Bastila's skin crawl. She could barely keep herself from lashing out at her. The fight left her as her chains detached, and she was pulled forward. Her feet skidded across the floor as Revan yanked her to the middle of the room by her chest, suspending her before tapping into the console by the door. "How about this, you stay here and try and _meditate_ or whatever. See if you can get your lightsaber to you."

The familiar hum of energy surrounded Bastila as the field that had imprisoned her before reactivated. She didn't even notice Revan leave at first. It was only once the door slide shut that she realized she was stuck less than a foot away from her weapon, with her head pointed directly at the screen before her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a general reminder, because I love self doubt, I'm new to writing fanfic. Any critiques are welcome, especially formating issues with the AO3 website as I am on mobile primarily.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, classes started and things have been hectic. Enjoy two chapters back to back.

To Bastila, the worst part of her imprisonment was not knowing the time. She could guess, but there was no way of knowing the actual days she'd been on Revan's ship. She would sleep, wake from a nightmare, she would have the occasional visitor, and she would watch Revan's fleet smash the republics own dwindling armada. Sometimes Revan would join the soldiers who landed on each planet. It was often to find something of importance or to deal with particularly obstinate Jedi. 

The only noteworthy thing that ever happened was the occasional shudder going through the ship. It typically happened during extended bombardment, where the fleet would bathe a planet in as much orbital punishment as necessary to destabilize it. The hull would tremble ever so slightly and Bastila would fall about an inch before her prison resumed its full strength. 

The fifth time it happened, Bastila fell long enough to move her arms and legs. For a moment she'd thought she might hit the ground, but the field kicked in at the last second. It was enough to distract her from the crumbling planer far beneath her. Only when they were on their way to a new target, and the shattered remains were being sent outward into space, did she feel the weight of it. She could feel tears threatening to come as wave after wave of emotion hit her. All the death and destruction continued to mount inside her, to the point that she felt crushed by the pile of bodies and destroyed lives left in their wake. 

After two more bouts of agonizing nightmares, she woke to the familiar glow of the screen before her. She felt as if she'd been kicked in the stomach when she looked at the planet. No. Disbelief filled her as she strained to make out any unfamiliar features. Please be anywhere else. She wasn't sure who she was begging. She could hear the force, but it definitely couldn't hear her. She didn't believe in religion or a creator, so it wasn't that. It didn't matter really. She just wanted to be as far from home as possible. 

By the time they had arrived, the shattered remains of Republic ships dotted the void around the planet. She watched as they closed in, as the ships surrounded the planet, and then started lighting the surface up. Bit by bit, she watched the landscape morph. The lights of the upper city steadily grew as fire and molten metal spread. Each shot that struck the surface made her blood boil just the slightest bit more, until her vision was tinted red and she could barely think. 

When the drop came, she was ready. Bastila slammed into the ground harder then she would have liked to, but the adrenaline in her pushed her onward. She kicked off from the smooth plate at the base of her prison, diving out of the field a few seconds before it reactivated. She lay on the cold metal floor for several moments, savoring the feeling of freedom. 

The ship trembled as one of the continents below split, sending a burst of heat and molten material shooting up into space. The feeling brought her back to the present, and she rolled to her stomach and stood up, unchained and at her full height for the first time since her capture. Bastila didn't even remember grabbing the saber that had taunted her, sitting just beyond reach where Revan had left it. 

The benefit of her collar was that she could still feel the world around her, even if she was unable to reach out to it. She could feel the distant crew members, the fear and anguish below them, and the woman responsible for it all. The door to her cell startled her as it slid open. Beyond, where she occasionally caught glimpses of guards, was an empty hallway. She made her way forward, following the twisted malicious feeling that she recognized as her former apprentice. 

The most excitement she got on her trip was two protocol droids that barely managed to comment on her lack of clothing before they were cut down. The Jedi lost track of her path quickly, instead focusing on the feeling that drew her closer and closer to the heart of the ship. Before long, she found herself outside of a small door to a personal cabin. Her skin was crawling as she made her way to the entrance, pressing the small pad on the side. 

Part of her thought she was dreaming. Surely this ship would have more people on board. She thought to herself as she stepped into the room. Malak had a fucking city practically. Bastila caught a glimpse of her target on the left side of the room, head down on a plain desk. A disassembled lightsaber sat in a holder with tools and pieces surrounding it. OK, it is a dream. She thought as she strode over to the Sith. 

Bastila stopped about a foot from the smaller woman. She dug her nails into the side of her own thigh, almost drawing blood just to see if she was actually awake. Sure enough, everything seemed real. She was standing there in Revan's private quarters, with the Sith lord asleep at her desk. Even her weapon is unusable. Still, Revan was dangerous with the force alone. It didn't matter to her; as a Jedi, she had to act. She lifted her weapon, ignited it, and brought it down between Revan's neck and right shoulder. 

Bastila pushed down as hard as she could, putting her entire weight into the strike. She gripped the handle so hard her knuckles turned white. She let out a loud, angry scream as she watched the blade hang about an inch above the woman, the bright plasma streaking off the back slightly as it was held in place. 

She could just make out the corner of Revan's lips twisting up into a smile. Her right hand, which had been resting limply on the desk, slowly closed into a fist. Bastila's entire body went cold as she watched the light of her weapon slowly shrink. No. She thought as it drew closer and closer to the handle. It is a dream. She could feel the metal trembling in her hands. No, this isn't happening. The light went out, and the hum died in the weapons hilt as Revan's fist came to a close. 

The same voice that had plagued her during her imprisonment came crawling back into the corners of her mind. You know it's real. It cooed, distorted and far off. You want it to be. Each word brought clarity and volume until it felt like someone whispering from behind her eyes. 

"You've been through so much," Revan hissed through her half smile, casually standing up from her seat. "Why can't you decide for yourself?" 

"What..." Bastila questioned as her head swam, the ship started listing slowly, and she felt as if she would fall over at any moment. 

"You know. You've always known, Bastila." Revan said, gently cupping her cheek. The weight of her weapon disappeared as Revan took it from her, gently prying it with her free hand. "You're so strong and special and unique, but you're a padawan even into your mid twenties? How's that fair?" 

"Don't." Was all Bastila could mutter before a soft thumb slid over her lips and to the other side of her jaw. 

Revan's face stayed calm and relaxed even as her grip tightened around Bastila's throat. "Don't what." She practically growled, bring the taller woman's head down until she was pressing her forehead onto Bastila's. Revan's heart began to pound faster and faster as she listened to her prisoner gasping lightly for air. 

"Lie? We're both guilty of that." She continued, now back to her calm demeanor. "Or keep telling you the truth?" 

By that point Bastila's face was starting to turn red, and she was fumbling desperately to free herself. Revan sighed softly before pushing Bastila backwards. She stumbled, fell onto her side, and lay there coughing for a few moments. When she rolled onto her back, Revan pounced. She straddled her, sitting on her chest with her legs pinning Bastila's arms to her sides. "Answer me." The sith lord demanded. 

Tears streaked down Bastila's face as she struggled to control her coughing. "Answer what?" 

"What do you want Bastila?" 

Pearing through her disheveled brown hair, Bastila laid back in shock. "For this to stop? I want to be... free?" She guessed, her heart pounding so hard she was worried it'd give out. 

Revan's lips curled up into a wider smile, and she leaned down until her face was inches from her prisoner's. "From?" 

Somehow, the question was more surprising than the last. She tried to clear her head and think of an answer that would get the hundred something pounds of insanity off her chest, but the more she tried the more confused her thoughts became. Memories of training, years of her life spent reciting codes and reading ancient lectures. Practicing for hours and hours with a toy because the master's felt she wasn't ready for a real lightsaber. 

The longer she laid there, the more upset she became. She knew it was Revan. The woman currently sitting on her had been in her head for longer than she probably even realized, twisting her against herself. Despite the realization, she could feel herself getting more and more upset. Her anger building until she wanted to lash out. "Stop it... stop doing that." She said through her clenched jaw, trying desperately to focus on anything other than her emotions. 

Revan started laughing, even as the memories flooded her mind. "Come on, I know I'm good. I might even be the best, but that doesn't change the rules. Not even I could alter your mind with the force. The Counsel couldn't, you can't, and I can't." 

Bastila stared at the smaller woman, her pale features accented perfectly in the dim lights. 

"Oh come on, I helped knock some stuff loose, but all those thoughts are yours. It's why I want you." She cooed, running her finger along Bastila's face. 

"No. You're lying." 

The woman on top of her laughed harder at that, the sweet sound grating on her nerves. "So you're saying I made you come up here? I made you try and kill me?" 

Bastila grunted, dropping her head onto the metal floor. The slight pain was soothing in am odd way. It distracted her from the problems she had. "I did what I had to..." 

Revan cut her words off by pressing her lips against Bastila's. It was harsh and awkward and warm and so much more than either of them had ever imagined it could be. The river of emotions that had carried Bastila up here, with the sole intent of ending the woman now desperately pawing at her, grew until it swallowed her completely. 

Bastila wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, but when Revan finally pulled back, she felt the woman's hands tangled in her hair. She was still cradling her head slightly, and Bastila realized that she still had her tongue out just a bit. 

"You got free. You could have stolen a ship. Probably blown this one up. But did you?" Revan whispered, punctuating each sentence with a small kiss around Bastila's lips, and ending with her lips sucking gently on the other woman's jaw. 

Bastila tried to speak, but found it too hard with the feeling of Revan's lips on her. She opted to gently shake her head, hoping it wouldn't end what Revan was doing. She let out a soft disappointed moan when Revan pulled away. 

"That's right." She said, ignoring the sound. "You wanted to murder me in cold blood." 

"Yes." Bastila whispered, her voice heavy with resignation. 

"How does it feel to be a murder? You would have done it if I hadn't stopped you. You were an inch away, so don't act like you might have changed your mind." 

The words hit Bastila in the chest harder than she ever imagined possible. A small part of her wanted to deny it. To blame Revan, the sickness that seeped into the metal the ship was made of, the psychological torture, anything to get away from the truth. Her tears came back harder, and she gave up trying to fight them. Even as she sobbed, Revan continued to cover every inch of her face with soft kisses and the occasional small bite. 

It was pointless though. She couldn't lie to herself. The feeling that she now realized was Revan inside her head wasn't there when she walked through the ship. Revan may have facilitated the act, she may have moved the guards and cleared the path, and even given the motive; but she hadn't forced her. 

"Even Juhani had a hard life." Revan whispered. "What was your excuse?" 

"You're right." 

Revan smiled even as she gently kissed Bastila's cheek. "About?" 

"Please don't make me say it." 

"Say it, and I'll kiss you more." 

Bastila looked up at the woman smiling down at her. For the first time since meeting her, she let herself really consider how beautiful she was. She stopped suppressing her emotions and feelings, refusing to acknowledge her desires. It was nice. Looking at Revan, who was beautiful, and admitting it to herself. She found it liberating. 

"I'm... I am sick." She began, searching the other woman's face for any sign of reassurance. "There's something in me... it's not good. It's just always been there. It's why I didn't let you die. It's selfish and dark and hungry in a way that scares me." 

Revan leaned forward, putting part of her weight on her hand. "And?" She asked, staying just beyond Bastila's reach. "Say it." 

Grunting, Bastila shook her head in annoyance. "For fucks sake, would you just..." 

Revan cut her off again, laughing before pushing her down and bringing their lips together.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, this is the closest I've come to a purely fluff chapter. Not that there is a story, it's more just moments over the course of a concept for a story, but you get my point. As always, lay into me with critiques.

Bastila watched from the command deck of the sith flagship as the world before her slowly caved in under the bombardment. She'd been there for hours now. Most of the crew had cycled out, and some had even come back for their next shift. She refused to leave even for a moment. Revan was currently a few hours away on some backwater planet, searching through the archives of a Jedi temple for information on artifacts. It was never enough just to win; Revan wanted to bring her former companions down to the lowest level before she ended them. If that meant sifting through ancient documents with the hopes of stealing, abusing, or generally defiling Jedi artifacts; then she'd comb every planet to see it done. The best part was that it was working, and Bastila had a front row seat to it. 

Eventually, she had to move from her silent vigil. The crust had shifted and slid into the mantle of the world, and the surrounding plates were steadily cracking or being engulfed in molten rock. She could feel the waves of fear and death crashing into her like tsunamis. She had grown to love the feeling of arousal it brought out of her. That didn't change that she wanted to watch it in real time. It was the first planet she'd order the destruction of; it was a big deal to her. As she made her way back to their cabin, Bastila played back the images in her head. 

The room was lonely without her master. Or lover, or whatever they were at this point. She shrugged, happy just to be a part of the smaller woman's life. As she often did, Bastila went back to the table opposite their bed to work on her lightsaber. The handle and casing were both done, but she still hadn't inserted the crystals or attached the outer pieces. For now, it was a featureless metal cylinder that opened on both sides with smoothed tongs. She worked meticulously on the weapon, adding several key components before ultimately falling into her bed. When their work below was done, she'd be on her way to Revan. The thought brought a smile to her face as she drifted off. 

The sith flagship trembled slightly as it reached its destination. The journey throw hyperspace was longer their previous trips this past month. Revan had systematically brought a dozen republic planets into the fold, and then set to personally conquering the last major holdout. The rest will fall in line. She had said as they walked the length of the ship. It made sense, the republics military had almost no presence on the remaining planets in this stretch of the galaxy. Other than the planet they had been heading to. 

As such, it was a surprise to have Revan sending her to some backwater planet. It was most likely a test. Both the order to go, and actually fulfilling it. She had objected as always, and Revan had dragged her off her feet for it. Each time she was left dangling, gasping as her throat burned and the air seemed to pull away from her. Bastila could picture the smile on Revan's face, even with her back turned to her. The fear and humiliation was always worth that smile. When she was released, she stood hunched over for a few moments, coughing lightly and rubbing her sore neck. Revan resumed her walking and continued to lay out their plans for the coming weeks. 

The faint shudder was enough to rouse Bastila from her sleep. She slowly sat up, rubbing the tiredness from her face. The lights were off but she could already tell Revan was back. "On." She called out, squinting as the lights quickly rose to their normal levels. 

Revan was laying on the couch in the adjoining room. The light spilled in enough to make her just slightly visible. After a moment, Bastila realised she was awake and looking back at her through her own squinting eyes. "Did you miss me, dear?" 

Her apprentice rolled her eyes as she stood up, brown hair tousled and unkempt. "A little. It's more that I don't want your scraps. Besides, a bunch of farmers really didn't need my help dying." Laughter drifted in from the other room as Bastila moved to the foot of the bed to stretch. Her back let out several faint, satisfying pops as she bent over and worked the stress out of it. 

When she looked up again, the shorter woman was standing in the doorway. Her grey jumpsuit had a bit of carbon scoring around where her arms gaps were, but she seemed fine overall. Sore probably, but still whole. "I brought you a souvenir." 

"It had better be jewelery." Bastila shot back, walking over to her teacher. 

"Not quite." Revan hummed as she brought her right hand from behind her. She held out a small square metal case, barely six inches wide. 

Bastila stepped just a little closer than would normally be comfortable for Revan. Her hands slid across the smooth surface before covering the thin pale fingers held it out to her. The only noticeable movement from Revan was her slow, light breathing and her eyes that tried to take in every detail of Bastila's face. Despite being several inches taller and overall bigger and more muscular, Revan silently analyzing her was enough to make Bastila feel weak. Like she was a delicate piece of art that Revan was taking in. 

She came back to the present when she felt the warm fingers under her own move away. Bastila glanced down at the small container, turning it over and then back to its original orientation. It was mostly featureless other than the hinges on the back. She traced the thin line where it was split, and then popped it open slowly. Her shoulders dropped as she took in her "gift". 

The brunette leveled her gaze at Revan, who was still standing there motionless. "You know, I wouldn't need these if you hadn't had me break my old lightsaber." 

A smile crept up her face as Revan's demeanor shifted. "Your welcome." She shot back, pushing off from the edge of the doorframe. "They're better than the garbage the Counsel had you get. I'm suprised yours didn't crack the first time you used that piece of garbage." 

Even as she walked to the bed, she caught the small case before it hit her right bicep. Revan caught a glimps of Bastila walking to the small table that held her new lightsaber, three small kyber crystals floating gently above her flat hand. 

"I'll admit, they're much better then any I've seen." Bastila said before sliding into the seat before her weapon. 

Revan didn't respond as sat on the side of the bed, watching over Bastila's shoulder as the small crystals gently lowered into place. When they were safely in place, she finished sealing them in and closing the casing for the lightsaber. She reached out with her right hand, carefully lifting it from its holder and turning it over in her hand. She couldn't see any problems with it, and felt that it was done. The slight cold that seemed to flow out from the middle of the long handle widened her smile even more. 

With a familiar hum, Bastila ignited the saber and watched the two beams of yellow light extend from either side. There was more red in them than her last weapon, but she found that she actually preferred the slightly golden color. She spun gracefully, twirling the weapon above her head before stopping with the tip aimed at Revan's now bare ribs. The blonde sith looked at her from the side of her eye, her arms still crossed as she pulled her undershirt over her head. 

"It looks good." Revan said quietly. 

Bastila's lips closed as she tilted her head to the side slightly. Her eyes were still staring at the bottom of Revan's breasts that were just barely exposed. "Yes, you do." 

Revans lips curled up slightly as she resumed stripping off her dirty clothes. "Your insatiable." She couldn't, or more likely didn't try to hide the amusement in her voice. "Just remember what happened the last time you had a lightsaber inches from me." 

The click and sudden quiet that followed brought out an actual laugh from the normally stoic woman. Bastila set the weapon on the small table next to her side of the bed. "Yeah, you turned it off and then got so caught up in the moment that you cracked the inner casing." 

"I taught you a lesson." 

Bastila knelt on the bed behind Revan, wrapping her arms around her bare stomach. "Obviously not very well, or you wouldn't have had a lightsaber inches from you just now." 

The sith lord, and one of the most powerful people in the galaxy, leaned back to rest her head on Bastila's chest. She could just barely hear her heartbeat in her right ear as she looked up at her apprentice. "I didn't feel like breaking you in half, but it'll probably happen if you do that again." 

Bastila sat back, her feet on either side of her hips and Revan's hands on her knees. She shifted slightly, and stooped down to kiss Lissira on her lips. When she finally pulled back, the cold monicker was gone. She was looking down at the woman she loved, and not a sadistic empress. Bastila moved to kiss her cheek, and then brought her lips to Lissira's ear. 

"You know I can't take you serious when I can see your nipples." She whispered before reaching up and flicking the left one. "Especially not when they're hard." 

The smaller woman laughed, and pulled Bastila's arms back. "That's not fair!" Bastila groaned as her captive stood up. 

"Then get better." Lissira taunted, cuping her face and lightly kissing her as Bastila was slowly dragged to her back. 

The force dissipated when her girlfriend finished pulling her jumpsuit off. "At least I let you watch." Bastila rolled her eyes as sat up, watching the half naked blonde woman walk the edge of the bed and head to the bathroom. 

The shower turned on, and Bastila listened as the door slid open. She sat for a few moments enjoying the sight of her completed saber and the warmth from that kiss. She couldn't even remember the various tenets and teachings she would meditate on whenever she felt any of these urges. It was nice, until she felt something grip her collar and yank her off the bed and onto her feet.   
"Fuck, alright! I'm coming just calm down." She called out to Lissira.


End file.
